


Ten Ways To Say "I Love You"

by Lunah_Peixvey, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxy Lalonde and Jade Harley are soul mates and each time they die, they are born in another life, bound to meet, and fall for each other all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is moon-poptart.tumblr.com 
> 
> also thanks if you uh??? Clicked this fic??? That makes me rlly happy b c like, these chapters are probs going to be short and shitty
> 
> Oh uh!! If you leave kudos on my work that gives me more the reason to continue, rather than writing this for just personal reasons

The first time I met you, it was during the American Revolution. I had been a maiden that worked at a Tavern. Serving drinks and food to the men who would come in daily and nightly, usually to get a break from the chaos that flood this land. I remember going over to where you sat with several other soldiers, and I asked what you would like. Everyone else said, but you. So I had asked you individually, only for a man to stand up and slap me across the face for asking a person like you what they would want.

 

The next day, I had gotten to the Tavern early, you stood outside, and considering it was an awfully cold day, I invited you in while I set up. At first you refused, saying your master would be angered. But I took none of it, and brought you inside, proceeding to serve you a cup of warm tea.

 

I remember when I had been setting up that morning the change in your tone of voice, at first it was uneasiness...but it soon became the most wonderful thing a lady could ever hear. I remember when I asked for your name, you said it was Jaden. I of course, had thought it was the most wonderful name ever.

 

Over then next week while you were here in Boston, I recall we would both meet each other, whether it be you come to the Tavern early in the morning, somehow getting away from the horrid man. Or it be in the dead of night we met at the harbor.

 

On the last night we had together, I had gave this perfect idea of saying we should run away. It just be you and I. I had admitted to having strong, passionate feelings for you. But…you said no, saying that you may not be free, but you will do anything and everything that was possible to free me and everyone else from The King.

 

I remember crying myself to sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

 

It wouldn’t be until a couple months later I would be seeing you again, but this time it was different. You had come into my home, or well my mothers, in the dead of night. And creeped into my bedroom.

 

I remember waking up and seeing your face above mine as you had a smile on your lips, I almost cried tears of joy when I had seen you. I remember you whispering me sweet nothings that night...as well as you telling me you’re real name. _Jade._

 

When I woke up the next day you were gone, but you left a note on my bedside, saying to meet you at the harbor that night.

 

When nightfall came, I had rushed to the harbor, only to find you there...lying on the ground...blood surrounding you. A man stood in front of you, the one you recall to be your “master.” He had a pistol in hand. It was obvious he had killed you my love.

 

I had ran at him, sobbing as I did, and when I tried to hit him...you were not the only one who we had murdered that night.

 

The only good thing that man did was let me die by your side. I remember the last thought swirling in my head was me saying how much I love you...Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funfact, I...I took texas history and I'm 99.9% sure that a lot of what is said in this is not even accurate to the time, aside from the tribes bein cool with homoseuxality.

The next time I met you was when we had been little kids. At the time, Texas was apart of Mexico, and Native American tribes still dwelled in the land. What I recall was quite funny...My mom had told me to leave her while she prepares for guests, so I had left our small little home, and ventured off into the nearby woods. I soon found myself upon a small river, and began picking flowers to weave into a flower crown, humming in the process.

 

I had made a flower crown though, and was getting reaaaally bored. So I found a tree, and did for the time...a very unlady likely thing. Climbed it. It wasn’t easy. I only got up to a branch, that luckily could hold, but was about eight feet off the ground. Aaaand, I had no clue how to get down. So I stayed there for a while, until I saw you on the other side of the river...catching fish with what looked like an old man, very much a like you. 

 

I hadn’t recognized at the time you and the older man were both Native Americans, that or I was just in great need of help. So I started trying to wave, and yell “hey” at you and the older man.

 

It wasn’t long before you had found where the noise (me) was coming from, and ran across the river, the older man following behind. When you got to the tree, you looked up at me. A confused look on your face, the older man had a similar one. You exchanged words with him in a tongue I could not understand, and it surprised me when you had looked up and spoken english.

 

You asked if I needed help down, and I quickly nodded, by which you then got on the older man's shoulders, and both helped me down safely. I thanked you with a nod and big smile, and had been about to go back home to tell mom my adventures...before I turned back to you and took off my flower crown, putting it atop your head.

 

You had been confused for a moment before smiling and giving me a hug, I was surprised, but returned it. It was then an instant bond was formed. I went back home and told mom all about everything, and to my surprise, she was actually fascinated and didn’t think I did anything wrong! 

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few years until we reached our teen years, we would meet back in the same spot. 

 

One day, I had been waiting there, reading one of my mom’s newest writings that she only lets me read, she rather not face stupid men saying women can’t write. I waited there for a very long time, and had ended up falling asleep.

 

Although...I woke up to you sitting by the river, a saddened look on your face. I had adjusted my posture and moved toward you, I questioned what was wrong. You had at first tried to play it off, saying it was nothing. But I continued to press, I can’t just let a friend be sad now can I?

 

Eventually, you broke, you had said that the tribe was moving to find new food, since all of my people had been taking it...you had feared for the longest of times this day would come. You could already feel the tears welling up in your eyes. 

 

You turned to me, and wiped away my tears, your fantastic smile all over your face. You told me not to cry but...I just couldn’t help it, you had been one of my greatest friends. I continued to sobbed, only to have stopped when I had felt as your lips crashed onto my own.

 

At first I was stunned, and didn’t know what to do, you almost pulled away, before I kissed right back, my arms wrapping around your neck. Your hands on my waist, before you pulled away and we looked deeply into each other's eyes.

 

You wore a big smile, and chuckled a bit, whereas I was a bit embarrassed and had hid my face in your shoulder. After that, the rest of the day had been calm. And right as we were about to part our ways for the last time, you grabbed my hand, and told me to come with you. 

 

I had at first declined, I knew my mom would miss me, and...it’s not like I would be accepted into the tribe for obvious reasons. But, you had disagreed. You said it would take some getting used to, but...it would work. And the two of us wouldn’t have to part ways. See...our worlds were very different from each other. 

 

Mine was a world full of ignorant people who hurt innocents like you, who frowned upon us women. But your world...was different. Sure, you still suffered from those in my world, but other than that, I knew if I had taken up your offer I would be able to...be with you and not have to hide it. I wouldn’t have to leave you.

 

But I had also thought of my mom.

 

What would she think?

 

Her only daughter?

 

I cleared my mind of all thoughts for a moment, and took a deep breath before looking you in the eyes, a smile on my face. I nodded, and you pulled me into a passionate kiss, before you had begun to lead me back to your tribe.

 

You were right, it did take awhile to get used to. You had learned her language over the years you had first met her, but it still take getting used to. A new sort of lifestyle. But, a better one. 

 

This was actually one of the lives we were able to grow old together, I remember always feeling comfort at night all those years with you, just cuddled up next to your warm body. I remember when you taught me how to fight, how to fish, how to survive. I remember when I taught you proper posture, how to read, how to write. 

 

But most of all, I remember you one day when we were both old, but still badass...as we sat in a field of flowers, you made me a flower crown. As a reminder of the first day we ever gave our hearts to each other. 


End file.
